Can You Save Me?
by Rarely Written
Summary: Merlin is Morgana's puppet and Arthur is desperate to save him, but is it possible? Or has Merlin truly been lost forever and by trying to save him, will Arthur be lost too? Squeal to I Am Going To Save You.
1. Part 1

**I'm sorry to everyone who was expecting this ages ago. It wasn't working for me until I admitted that it needed to be much longer than I planned. I hope you find this as an acceptable sequel to **_**I Am Going To Save You.**_** Enjoy. **

The small rebellion was gathered together, sitting around a dying fire as their leader explained his final plan. Final, for if it went wrong then they were all doomed. Ever since Morgana had taken over Camelot Arthur and those still loyal to them had been fighting to claim it back. A few weeks ago the spy hidden in had delivered news that had given Arthur the courage he'd needed to attempt his plan, because he was running out of time. Merlin, who had been Morgana's prisoner for so long that he'd been broken into her puppet, had agreed to marry her. If Arthur ever hoped rescue Merlin, he had to do it now.

"I don't know about this Arthur," Leon stated, "It all relays on our enemy…"

"He isn't our enemy!" Arthur snapped.

Some of their number shuffled in disagreement. Only a few remained convinced of Merlin's loyalty; Gwen, Gwaine, Gaius and Arthur himself. The others couldn't imagine what Merlin had been through, nor could they ever comprehend Merlin. He was loyal; he was still Arthur's friend. Arthur knew it.

"I understand sire, but at this moment we cannot guarantee what Merlin will do. If he doesn't…" Leon explained.

"He will," Arthur stated.

The silence that followed was tense. Arthur knew that there was a truth to Leon's words, it was a big risk. If Morgana's hold on Merlin was too great Arthur would die. But he had to trust him, Merlin couldn't be lost.

"He will."

He didn't. Arthur was now being forced to kneel in front of his sister, Gwaine and Leon on either side. It had been going well. Merlin, pale faced, had begged them to leave, to run away. But he hadn't attacked them. So Arthur was pleading, trying to make Merlin see reason. All he needed to do was take Morgana to the clearing the following morning. Then, speak of the devil, Morgana came around the corner. They fought, three to one. There was no way they were going to beat Morgana's magic like this. However, she slipped. Arthur got a chance to get close, his sword a millimetre away from piercing her stomach…

"NO!"

And Merlin threw them across the courtyard and into darkness.

Now they were here, waiting for Morgana to kill them. Merlin was standing beside her, looking more like a servant than he'd ever done with Arthur.

"For your crimes against Camelot, there is only one sentence I can serve. You are to be executed at dawn tomorrow. The three of you shall have the flames burn your sins away before death claims you," She stated, a smug smile on her face, "Take them away."

"Wait!"

Arthur's heart stopped as Merlin faced his bride-to-be.

"Do they have to die? Please, it would mean so much to me if you spared their lives," Merlin begged.

What? Arthur glanced at his knights but they looked as confused as he felt.

"After what he did to you? Did to us? You would have me forgive him?" Morgana looked outraged.

"Banish him, send him away, I don't care. Please just don't kill them!" Merlin beseeched, almost falling to his knees and grovelling.

Morgana stared, hesitating for a moment.

"There is nothing I can do for Arthur. He has betrayed me for the last time," She began, "However, for the love I have for you, my King, I shall offer his accomplices a chance. Should, when dawn comes, they repent. If they swear fealty to me, then I will let them go."

Merlin bowed his head, a quiet, "Thank you," on his breath.

It made Arthur sick.

The prison was how Arthur remembered them, yet they seemed more sinister now that he was waiting for his death.

"I don't regret a moment," Gwaine stated, "I'm glad we tried."

Arthur knew he was speaking more of saving Merlin than of defeating Morgana. Arthur wasn't sure if he felt the same. Part of his heart was broken, Merlin had attacked them. He sided with Morgana over them, yet he begged for their life.

"When we don't return our people will flock behind Gwen. I know they will reclaim the kingdom," Leon tried.

"I know. You could help her, if you do as Morgana asks. You don't have to die," Arthur stated.

Gwaine scoffed, "As if."

Leon looked just as repulsed at the idea. Silence settled over them. It was almost peaceful. Arthur couldn't say he wasn't scared, but he was tired. He was just so tired.

"None of you will save yourselves?"

He's voice was quiet, a whisper of shadows. Yet all three sets of eyes snapped to the origin. Merlin was hidden by the shadows of the corridor. No matter how much Arthur squinted he could see no shape that represented his former friend.

"Some of us are loyal," Leon growled.

Silence.

"Show yourself coward!" Leon shouted.

"Leon!" Gwaine hissed.

However, Leon's words worked for Merlin crept into the light. He stared at them, looking like a frightened deer.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered.

The two looked at one another from opposite sides of the bars. It was almost painful, knowing he was so close yet so far away.

"Why are you here?" Leon snarled.

"I shouldn't be," Merlin murmured, "She told me not to."

Gwaine's face twisted at that. She was ordering him around, further proof of the fact he was hers. Yet he'd come anyway. That had to be something.

"Then why did you?" Arthur asked, trying to keep his voice gentle.

Even if he couldn't save himself, maybe he could save Merlin. Merlin didn't acknowledge Arthur's question.

"It's a simple question," Arthur stated.

Gwaine, realising what he was trying to do, joined in, "Perhaps you don't agree with her. You don't have to stay here, you could leave."

Merlin's eyes went dead as he regarded Gwaine, "And go where?"

"Anywhere you want," he tried, "If you help us escape, we could show you."

To everyone's surprise his eyes adopted a great deal of sadness, "She would know. She's all I have left, I can't lose her."

"That's not true," Arthur tried, "There are so many people who miss you. Me, Gwen, Gaius…"

Merlin's head snapped up at the name, fury controlling his expression, "Your lying."

"No Merlin…"

"LIAR!"

Arthur's heart sank as he watched his former friend running away from him.

"What is your decision?" Morgana asked from the balcony, "Will you swear fealty to me?"

As Arthur knew they would, both Leon and Gwaine held their chins up in defiance. Neither of them spoke.

"So be it. For your crimes against Camelot there is only one judgement I can pass. You are sentenced to death," she nodded to her guards to tie them to the pyre.

"Long live Queen Guinevere, eh?" Gwaine muttered under his breath.

Arthur smiled. The fire was approaching. Because this was the last victory he could have Arthur let no fear show on his face. Instead he imagined a time long ago, before Merlin had gone missing. Arthur was ordering Merlin around while Gwen laughed at the creative insults that flew out Merlin's mouth. Those were the good days, Arthur hadn't realised how much those little things meant until they were gone. Then again, he thought he'd have them forever.

"Goodbye Gwen," Arthur whispered. In his head he whispered a goodbye to Merlin too.

The fire was about set the wood alight when suddenly the ropes unbounded. Gwaine and Leon, who had been struggling, saw no suspicion in this and were immediately fighting the crowd. Arthur joined them, but he couldn't understand how he got loose, he hadn't been fighting at all.

The guards were rushing towards them, there was no way they could escape Camelot alive.

"Let's make it embarrassing for her, see how far we can get," Gwaine stated.

Leon grinned, "Good way to go down I think."

The guard at the front raised his sword, ready to fight… and was thrown by an invisible force ten feet backwards, along with five other men. Everyone spun to find the source and saw Merlin standing alone with his hand outstretched.

"MERLIN!" Morgana cried, "Why would you do this to me! After everything they did to you, you chose them? Why?"

He looked at her, his expression utterly heartbroken. Merlin opened his mouth, but no words came.

"Kill them!" Morgana ordered, "Kill them all!"

"Morgana…" Merlin whispered.

There was no time to lose. The three knights ran to Merlin. Leon reached him first and yanked him by the arm, forcing him to flee with them. They escaped the city walls only because of Merlin's magic.

Once they were far enough away Gwaine laughed, "Knew you wouldn't abandon us!"

He clapped Merlin on the back but he didn't reply. He stared the direction he'd come, dead faced.

"Merlin, there's nothing for you back there. You heard her, she'll kill you!" Arthur reasoned, desperation in his voice.

Merlin didn't show any sign that he'd heard. However, he let himself be led away without resistance.

It took three days to get back to camp. The whole time Merlin didn't say a word. When they were in sight there were many greetings called, but many more exclamations of relief. Gwen sprinted into Arthur's arms, almost crying with happiness.

"Never do that again," she whispered in his ear.

"Never," he promised.

She parted, smiling at Arthur's companions when she froze. Merlin emerged from behind Gwaine, staring at her.

"Merlin…" she made a move to hug him but he flinched away.

Arthur gently placed a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the flinch. He was used to it after three days, "It's okay Merlin. You're safe here."

Whispers followed as Arthur lead Merlin deeper into the camp. Gwen followed, creating whispers of her own with Gwaine. They were almost at the centre when Merlin froze. Arthur quickly went over everything in his mind that could've triggered the reaction, but it wasn't Arthur at all.

"Gaius?" It was the first word Merlin had uttered since their escape.

Gaius took one look at Merlin, eyes shining with tears, before he opened his arms, "My boy."

Merlin sprinted into those arms, sobbing himself. Gaius held him, stroking his hair and murmuring comforts to him. It was the single most touching thing Arthur had ever seen.

"I thought you were dead. She told me you were dead. I found you grave. I thought you were dead," Merlin sobbed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Surprise flashed through Arthur at the words. He glanced at Leon and Gwaine and knew they were thinking the same thing.

"_That's not true. There are so many people who miss you. Me, Gwen, Gaius…"_

"_Your lying."_

"_No Merlin…"_

"_LIAR!"_

No wonder he was furious, thinking they'd use Gaius like that. Watching the two of them now Arthur couldn't say he was happy. He was so glad Merlin was back, that he was safe. But really, just how broken was he? Arthur had never seen Merlin shed so many tears.

Gaius appeared from Merlin tent. They'd been in there for hours and now the sun had set. Arthur, Gwen and the knights were sitting around a small fire, waiting for news. Arthur had already recounted what had happened three times already. Gwaine four. Now they needed to know what happen to Merlin since they last saw him and only Gaius could possibly get those answers.

Leon had been quiet about the mission, the only one not to recount it at all. When Gaius appeared his head snapped up first only after Arthur.

"Merlin finally fallen asleep, he's terrified. I'll go back in a minute, I don't want him to wake up alone."

The group nodded. A few were jealous, wanting to be the one Merlin trusted. The pain in Arthur heart only increased with each flinch.

"How is he?" Gwen asked.

Gaius sighed, running a hand down his aged face.

"He's been through a difficult time. We knew some of the tricks Morgana pulled, like that sorcerer that pretended you be Arthur. It seems they planted a fake grave for Merlin to find, so that his last tie would be severed. I'm sure there are other tricks, but Merlin doesn't know of them."

"Do you think he'll be okay though?" Gwen asked.

Gaius hesitated and in that second of doubt Arthur's heart stopped. Merlin couldn't not be okay, Arthur couldn't bare it if he wasn't.

"Only time will tell. Merlin is strong, we have to believe he'll come back to us."

Everyone nodded and Gaius left.

"I gave up on him," Leon said sadly, "Merlin wouldn't have given up on us, but I did…"

Arthur should've realised why Leon had been so silent, guilt. Arthur reached out and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze, "Believe in him now and the rest doesn't matter."

Leon nodded, still somewhat regretful. Unhappy silence settled over the group. Despite their latest victory they all felt as if Morgana was winning. If Merlin doesn't return to them…

Only time will tell.


	2. Part 2

**Hey everyone. This is the last chapter. I hope it's a satisfactory conclusion to this tale. I've had fun writing it, I hope you've enjoyed reading it. Thank you to everyone who has favourited/alerted/reviewed/read this story. Your all amazing. Thank you.**

Merlin stayed by Gaius' side at all times. First it was Gaius staying with Merlin while he hid inside the tent. Then, when Gaius returned to his duties around camp, Merlin followed. When surrounded by people Merlin shrunk into himself. They terrified him. Smiling faces, laughing children, but most of all Arthur and his knights. He was simply waiting for the moment they turned on him. He'd seen their hatred first hand for all things magical, Morgana…

Morgana. Merlin never loved her, but he grieved her. She'd freed him and now he'd locked himself away and Morgana was nowhere to be seen. He could've been happy with her. Didn't he deserve that? But now he'd betrayed her she'd never forgive him. That happiness was lost forever.

"Morning Merlin," Gwen smiled.

Merlin didn't reply.

_Merlin sat at the window, watching the guards do their rounds. They had a circuit so precise that Merlin could count the rotations. _

"_One, two, three." And they were at their next post._

"_One, two, three, four, five." At the next._

"_One, two, three." And the next._

"_Merlin! You're out of bed! I'm so glad," Morgana's voice floated from behind him._

_Merlin forced himself to turn around. Morgana smiled at him, holding a tray of food in her hands, "I knew this would help, being home. Do you think you'll want to go for a walk outside today?"_

_Merlin shook his head and Morgana was back tracking, "That's fine. I understand. I don't have anywhere to be this morning, so why don't we stay together? I brought you something. A book on the history of magic. It's a good read…"_

_Merlin closed his eyes on the desperate girl and counted the seconds to the guards next shift. _

As time wore on, things settled into a routine. Most learnt to avoid Merlin. A few tried to get a reaction from him. Merlin still had no response for anyone other than Gaius, and even then it was a shadow of what he used to be.

"It's been three months and he still barely speaks," Merlin overheard Arthur whisper to Gaius, "What if he never recovers?"

"Give him time."

Lost cause, that was what Merlin was. He knew that Arthur wouldn't hurt him. He could see everyone offering their friendship. He knew he was safe and yet he could bring himself to relax. Merlin had fallen into a hole so deep he feared he'd never see the light. Each day someone offered their friendship and every time Merlin couldn't help but reject it. He hated himself for it.

And each time he dug that little bit deeper down the hole.

"_What new found knowledge do you have for me today?" Morgana asked as she slipped into Merlin's bedroom._

_Merlin sat on the floor by the fire, a large book open on his lap. He was dressed in his night garments, a blanket wrapped around his thin frame for warmth._

"_You have chairs you know."_

"_It's late. I didn't think you were coming."_

_Morgana sat down beside him, ignoring her beloved chairs. She smiled at him a moment and Merlin saw how tired she was._

"_I'll always come for you."_

"Merlin, are you okay? Answer me damn it!" Arthur shouted, "Did you get hurt?"

Merlin's head twitched from side to side and Arthur moved on. Morgana attacked the camp. Everyone scattered into the forest, but even though most escaped there were still casualties. Gaius was everywhere, treating the wounded. Gwen was doing her best to help.

Merlin stood to the side in shock. Morgana had been right in front of him. The hatred burned in her eyes when she looked at him. She didn't even look at Arthur with such loathing. The spell would've killed him if Leon hadn't pushed him out of the way.

She would've killed him.

Night had fallen. Most were a sleep but Merlin sat alone by a dying fire, trying to banish all thought. When Leon joined him it only served to spark those thoughts. They offered each other no greeting, though the silence they shared was comfortable. Usually Merlin would be glad that there was no talking, it was easier. But this time Merlin had something he needed to say.

"You shouldn't have done that."

If Leon was shocked at the sound of Merlin's voice, he didn't show it. Instead he continued to stare into the flames, "Done what?"

"Pushed me out of the way. She could've killed you."

"You mean to say I should've let you die?" Leon asked.

Merlin had no reply for that. It was a thought that had entered his head that afternoon. Merlin didn't want to die, yet in that moment when Morgana had stared him down, he had.

"You love her," Leon stated.

He thought about it, but came to the conclusion he always had. Merlin knew love and that wasn't it. Slowly he shook his head, "No. But I need her. I don't know how to live without her."

To say Merlin was surprised was an understatement; he hadn't even shared that thought with Gaius. He was afraid it would disappoint him. Leon didn't look disappointed, simply thoughtful.

"Yet this all started with her kidnapping you." Leon chuckled weakly then, "I'd say she's not worth it, but that's not the point. Is it?"

Merlin's lips pulled upwards into a small smile.

Merlin's heart pounded in his chest. They were taking Camelot back. Merlin knew Arthur would've rather not have him in the fighting. The King still viewed Merlin as fragile, but need won in the end. Still, he didn't have a large role. Getting them into the castle would be easy.

"Alright, let's go," Arthur stated.

The group went to follow orders but was stopped when Merlin threw his arm out, blocking them.

"Wait," he breathed.

Two seconds of silence then a guard walked into view. He walked directly in the path they needed to take. Merlin counted under his breath, waiting for the moment. Who knew that his boredom in his recovery days would come of use? When Merlin arrived at the correct shift he signalled Leon to shoot the guard.

They had seconds before a guard would come around the corner, so they ran together. Gwaine and Arthur pulled the dead guard out of sight. They'd made it.

"Good work Merlin," Gwaine whispered.

Merlin smiled a small smile in response.

They won. Morgana had fled, but her death wasn't the aim. They had Camelot, they were home. Merlin stood in his old room. It was trashed, all his beloved books ripped to a thousand pieces. He suspected Morgana's rage was responsible. That was okay, he didn't want them. This was Arthur's room and Merlin was just as happy going back to that tiny room at the back of Gaius' quarters.

It was good to be home.

"_You have magic."_

"_And what are you going to do?" _

"_I'm going to save you." _

If only it were that simple, Merlin thought, I'd save you too.


End file.
